Second Chance
by Miss Lily Michaels
Summary: Everyone needs a second chance at life.After suffering from a lifetime of abuse Naru moves away to live with Kakashi in a new town and enrolls in a different high school and she learns that all she needed was a new place to be herself. SasukeXFemNaru
1. The Beginning

Yays new story! I was having trouble deciding what to write about after I finished Sealed Fate. After I was able to finally find inspiration by listening to music 3. So I hope you guys enjoy this new story. Critiques are always appreciated but please no flames. I might change the rating to M later on. So you have been warned! _Words like this are thoughts. _This is a high school fanfiction with SasukeXFemNaru. There may be Sakura-bashing in the future. To be honest I really really don't like her.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto if I did then I would make Naruto into a girl and have a relationship with Sasuke and would also have Sakura killed.

* * *

><p>Every year over 3 million reports of abuse are made. However what is even scarier is the fact that not everyone reports the abuse. It can be easily assumed that more children are suffering under negligent parents and guardians. The statistics for abused children are 59% of them are neglected, 10.8% are physically abused, 7.6% are sexually abused, 4.2% are psychologically maltreated, and 17.4% suffer from other types of abuse. These percentiles are from the National Child Abuse Statistics for the United States. A country that is supposed to be free and everyone has equal rights. Can you imagine what it would be like in other countries? Especially the ones with an anarchy government, the situation for those children would be horribly imaginable. Needless to say more children go through hell everyone because no one protects them. In the US even if a case was reported so what? The kid gets put into foster care and will end up who knows where. Adults believe that they have more intelligence than children but sometimes it's the children that outsmart the adults. Some adolescents choose to run away from their families in order to find a better life and to avoid being put in the foster care system. Naru Uzumaki is one of those children, after being nearly beaten to death by her father she ran away. This is the story of her survival and her fight to stay alive.<p>

"Get up!" Her father yelled after kicking her in the stomach forcing her to fall and hug her stomach to soothe the pain. As she tried to stand up her legs continued to shake as her body weight was getting harder and harder to sustain. He threw another kick at her which she was able to block it with her arm but the force was still strong enough to knock her off her feet again. While she was on the ground she noticed her brother who was standing in the doorway he had a nonchalant look on his face as he didn't care that his little sister was being beaten to a pulp. What was the father's excuse for doing this? Whenever someone asked it was because he wanted to train her to become stronger. The more she was pushed the more likely she will become a better martial artist in the future. However, here is where the problems lie. Normally the son would be the successor to the dojo, which was going to happen eventually. Even though the daughter, Naru was a much better fighter than him despite her being younger. So what was the real reason why the father was pushing her so hard? The answer was he needed a legitimate reason to hit his daughter without involving the police. Why would a man hurt his daughter like this? Perhaps it was because his loving wife had died giving birth to said daughter. With all the anger and hatred he felt he had to take it out on someone, and sadly that someone was his daughter. Naru was gasping for breath as she tried to stand up but she failed miserably. Every part of her body was aching and screaming at her to stop the madness but she couldn't. Taking a slow breath she steadily stood up and faced her father who was equally surprised that she was able to stand.

"Why are you doing this?" She asked as she had hand placed over her stomach. Minato Namikaze looked at his daughter and noticed all the bruises and cuts over her body. They meant nothing to him. She could be dead for all he cared but it wouldn't bring back his beloved wife. Minato didn't respond but instead he just left the room.

"Get out of here I don't want to see you again." Hearing her father's cruel words she collapsed to the pain in her abdomen and just laid on the floor of the dojo. _A couple of ribs have been fractured. _She thought sadly. _Why is this happening to me? Why does father hate me so much?_ Tears started to form in her eyes but she refused to let them fall. She moved so that she was laying on her back as she started at the ceiling, her father's words kept repeating themselves over and over again in her head. I wonder, if he'll kill me if he sees me again. She didn't even need to think about her father's statement, she already knew he would kill if she gave him a reason to. Gathering all the strength in her body she stood up. Her body swayed as she tried to get to the door to lean on it for support. When she finally got to it, her brother, Kyuubi was still there.

"Why are you doing this to the both of us? You know that we would be better off without you." Her eyes lowered to the ground as her brother's pitiless words entered her mind.

"It's not my fault." She said softly. "I never wanted mom to-" She felt a sharp pain in her cheek as her brother slapped her face.

"Don't you dare call her that. You have no right to call her mom; it's your fault she died." Naru carefully traced the new wound on her face. "Do us both a favor, just die." Without another word he walked away. _He's right, if I continue to stay here, I might as well be dead._ Without another thought she slowly dragged her feet out the front door. As she walked through the streets rain started to pour, drenching her and her clothes. _Everything is so blurry._ She started to walk off the sidewalk and onto the street. Two bright lights started to get closer and closer towards her. Even as the car was honking its blaring horn she didn't seem to be able to hear it. As the car came to a screeching halt barely millimeters away from her she crumpled to her weakened body. Before she fell unconscious she heard voices arguing.

"Kakashi! I told you to be more careful! You almost hit her!" Iruka yelled as they both got out of the car.

"It's not my fault she came of nowhere." As he bent down to check her pulse he almost immediately recognized her. "She's Minato-sensei's daughter."

"What?" Iruka looked carefully at her and recognized his student. "What's she doing out here?" Kakashi sighed as he picked up and put her in his car.

"I have a bad feeling I know why. Let's bring her back to your place. She can tell us what happened when she wakes up." Iruka silently agreed.

Iruka's place…

_Where am I?_ Her cerulean eyes opened to see a very simple decorated room, nothing like the mansion she lived in. "Oh you're finally awake." She knew the familiar voice belonged to her homeroom teacher.

"Iruka-sensei, what am I doing here?"

"You almost got hit by a car yesterday don't you remember?" She remembered the harsh words her father and brother had said to her but everything after that was a blur. She shook her head.

"I just remember walking out of my house." Iruka warmly patted her head.

"Well don't worry about it, you're safe now. Do you want to call you father and tell him you're alright? I'm sure he's worried about you." Naru froze at the mention of her father and Kakashi, who was also in the room, noticed her reaction.

"The wounds on your body, your father made them right?" She didn't answer. Kakashi sighed. "You should go to the police if he's abusing you."

"He's not abusing me. My injuries are from my training."

"You're a very gifted martial artist; I doubt you need to train to the point where you have bruises all over your body." She bit her lip as she avoided eye contact with him.

"Your father was abusing you? Why didn't you tell me? I could have gotten you help."

"I'm sorry Iruka-sensei but the police wouldn't have believed me and besides I wouldn't be able to live with myself knowing that I put my father in jail." Silence enveloped the room as the ticks coming from the clock on the wall were the only noise in the room.

"How would you like to come to Sound with me?" Naru looked up and stared at Kakashi. "I know Konoha is your home but considering your home situation I think a new city would do you some good. I'm a teacher at a school in Sound and I would be able to pull some strings to enroll you there."

"Wait, Kakashi what about her father? Don't you think that he should know where his daughter is?"

"Frankly, I think I can speak for him because I know that he would prefer to have Naru out his life. Am I right Naru?" She nodded her head. "I'll tell him that I'll take her in for a while, I'm sure he won't mind, after all I was his favorite student, even he has to show some kind of consideration for me."

"Are you sure you don't mind? I mean I could just pretend that I'm a runaway and go into foster care."

"Nonsense, your mother would turn in her grave if she knew that I would let you become a foster kid. Just stay with me for a while and let your father think about what he's done. Well I think I'm going to go over there and get your things and talk to your father. Iruka why don't you and Naru somewhere to eat? I hear that there's a good ramen restaurant near here." Her face perked right up when she heard the word ramen. Iruka chuckled.

"Let's go Naru my treat."

Namikaze Resident…

"Minato-sensei are you home?" Kakashi entered through the dojo where he had a key because he was a former student and close friend to Minato and his deceased wife.

"Kakashi, you're not my student anymore, you can drop the sensei. Someone bring us some drinks." As the two sat down a servant came in and pour them both a cup a sake.

"I could but it'd be hard to because I've been calling you that since I first came here." Minato chuckled.

"Fair enough. What brings you back to Konoha? Did you just come to visit your favorite teacher?

"Yes, and I was visiting a friend too. There's something I'd like to ask you." His voice suddenly became serious.

"What is it Kakashi?" He brought the sake cup up to his lips.

"It's about your daughter," The cup suddenly shattered.

"What about her?"

"I know you're not fond of her, but you do understand that Kushina-san's death wasn't her fault."

"It is her fault Kakashi, Kushina had a choice to abort her but instead she chose to die in order to that child live. If it wasn't for her, then Kushina would still be alive and well."

"But sensei,"

"I don't want to hear it. Now what did you want to ask me?"

"I would like to take Naru in as my apprentice; she would live with me so you don't have to worry about her well being."

"Very well, I'll have a servant pack her things." Minato stood up and he was about to leave the room when he turned back to face his former student. "Kakashi, if she causes you any trouble don't bother bringing her back here; just throw her on the streets." Without another word he left the room. _He's changed since, Kushina-san died and it's for the worst. _

Ichiraku…

"Itadakimasu!" Iruka began to devour the bowl of noodles in front of him. "Ichiraku really does make the best ramen don't they Naru?" Iruka looked over and saw that her bowl was still full. "Naru don't worry about what happened. You know what I always say; when life gives you lemons you make lemonade. When life gives you ramen, you eat it before it gets cold." Iruka heard a small laugh from his student. "Just eat, everything will be alright." Slowly she picked up her chopsticks and brought the piping hot noodles to her mouth.

"You're right; Ichiraku does have the best ramen." They continued the rest of their meal in silence. After they finished Iruka paid for their food and they walked back towards Iruka's apartment where Kakashi was already waiting for them.

"Let's go Naru, the ride to Sound is pretty long and I want to get there before night fall." Naru hugged Iruka.

"Good-bye Iruka-sensei."

"Don't forget to write and come back and visit when you're free."

"I will."

Naru waved good-bye one more time before getting in Kakashi's car. Kakashi started the engine and started to drive. "What's it like in Sound?"

"It's a pretty interesting place. The martial arts team over there is really good. You're going to join right?"

"No, I don't think so." Kakashi turned right onto the freeway.

"You should, you're so talented, besides I'm the team advisor and believe me the lot of them are pretty arrogant. They need to get their asses whipped before they know what it's like participate on a nationwide basis. You could help them improve you know."

"I don't think I want to participate in any tournaments."

"That's fine you could just be the manager and help me train them."

"I guess that's okay." The rest of the car ride was quiet, only the music from the radio was playing as Naru swayed to the music.

"You like listening to music?" Naru nodded.

"You'll like the dances at Sound High, they're all about the best DJ's and dancing, I'm sure you'll fit right in."

"I hope so." About 30 minutes after the sun had set they had finally arrived at Kakashi's house.

"So this is where I live." Kakashi turned on the lights and Naru saw the modest living space. "This is going to be your room" Kakashi opened the door to an averaged sized room with a closet on the side and a wide window with the city's view. "After you finish unpacking you should rest, it was a long car ride, and tomorrow I'll enroll you in Sound High." He closed the door behind him and left Naru alone to unpack. _From now on, I can be who I truly want to be without worrying about father's approval._ She slumped on her bed and looked up at her ceiling. _Maybe I have a chance at a normal life. No one knows who I really am so I can be a totally different person from what I was at Konoha High._ She sat up and started to rummage through her things to look for her iPod. She turned it on and started listen to the music as she fell asleep. _This is my second chance at a new life._

* * *

><p>What do you guys think? It's okay? It's horrible? (I hope not! o.O) Please review and let me know!<em><br>_


	2. First Day

Chapter 2! Yays another chapter. I was supposed to update it earlier today but it took me a long time to edit. 5000+ words are a lot to go through but hey it's worth it for you guys. If anyone is wondering about the ages of the characters Naru is 16 and her classmates are either her age or 17. Kyuubi is a senior so he should be 17 or 18. I know that the ages are off but I had to make everyone the same age to make my story flow better XD. Well I hope you enjoy the chapter!

* * *

><p>Sunlight peaked through the blinds and it came shining down on Naru's face. When she felt the first ray of light she instantly woke up and without even thinking she put on sweats and a warm sweater as she headed outside for her morning run. As she was about to walk out the front door she realized that she didn't have a key to lock it. She stopped in her tracks. Her daily routine for the past ten years was broken. <em>I guess I could exercise in the backyard.<em> She walked around the house until she saw a screen door and opened it to see a beautiful array of flowers and various shrubs. She stepped onto the grassy area and began her morning exercise. First 15 minutes of stretching so she would pull any muscles, and then a quick jog around the yard to warm her up. Afterwards she started to tone her already flat stomach by doing 90 second planks 3 times with a 30 second interval between each one to rest. In order to keep her slender arms she would do 20 reps of diamond push-ups 4 times. She then finished her workout with a long yoga session.

By the time she was done it was already 6:00. She went back into the house, took a quick shower and got ready for the day. Except for the whisker marks on her face, her skin was pretty clear so she rarely wore make-up, just an occasion lip stick or lip gloss if she wanted to look a little bit prettier. Since today was her first day she decided to make an exception and put on a pretty pink lipstick and extended her eyelashes by using mascara and an eyelash curler. For her hair she didn't want to make it more noticeable that it already was, after all, aside from her father she was one of the rare blonds living in Japan. She quickly French braided her hair and rummaged through her things to find cute clothes to wear. She chose a pair of denim boyfriend shorts and a cute tank with a little white bear DJ-ing and wearing headphones. Grabbing a sweater from another box she rushed down the stairs with her shoulder bag and set it down as she started to cook breakfast. By then it was 6:40 and she had just enough time to make food. She looked through the cupboards for ingredients to cook and realized that nearly every cupboard was empty. _There's seriously no food here…_ At that moment Kakashi walked into the kitchen. "Oh Naru you're up already? I haven't had time to go shopping for food because I've been busy lately and it's a hassle to cook and clean-up. I'm normally just buy breakfast and lunch and then head straight to the school. Speaking of which if we don't go now we might be late. Let's go." They hopped into the car and after a quick stop at a local food store they headed straight to Sound High School. Once they got there Naru stepped out of the car and looked at the beautiful school in front of her. It was needless to say huge, it probably pass for a college campus it was that huge. As Kakashi led the way Naru noticed that there were probably ten buildings in all, not to mention the three gymnasiums and two pools one indoor and one outdoor. As they continued to walk Naru noticed that most of the students there had an air of filthy rich surrounding them. By their branded clothes and accessories it was obvious that the students had rich parents. Naru's family was very wealthy but she didn't like to spend a lot of her father's money, thus she had a bank account was just collecting dust and interest. When they finally arrived at the administration building person was standing by the door to open it for them.

"Where's my sake?" She heard a voice scream when the door was opened. _That voice sounds awfully familiar._

"Tsunade-bachan?" The two walked into what seemed like a principal's office. The only indications that it was one were the words on the door. The place was a mess; papers were all over the place and a seemingly drunk Tsunade looked at them with drooping eyes. Seeing Naru she sobered up in a minute.

"Naru!" She got up from her desk and glomped her. "What brings you here? Did you get tired of seeing old man Sarutobi's face? It's pretty wrinkly so it gets boring seeing him a lot."

"She's transferring here Tsunade-sama and if it's possible I want to get a schedule for her before the 1st period bell rings."

"Oh right right. Uh let's see." She flipped through a few pages on her desk and threw them somewhere in the room when she found out they weren't the papers she needed. She opened her drawer and found the exact papers she need. "Okay for the most part I can fill out the application for you. Name: Naru Namikaze."

"Acutually, if it's possible I want to go by Naru Uzumaki." Both adults looked at her perplexingly.

"Why?"

"I don't want the students here to use my father's name to their advantage by being my friend." She faked a smile.

"Tsunade, I think that's a good idea after all the martial arts teams from Konoha and Sound are rivals. I don't think they'd be too pleased to find out that the Konoha High School martial arts captain's little sister might be spying on them."

"You're right there. Okay so Uzumaki. You're living with Kakashi right?" Naru nodded. "Got it I can fill that out later now for your schedule. You're a junior right?" She nodded again. "How many AP's are you taking?"

"I think three or four, Japanese Literature, AP Japanese History, AP Chemistry (this is two periods long in case you didn't know) and Calculus BC. I also took an advanced English course. Oh at my old school I didn't have PE because I was done with my credits, for my last period can it be study hall?"

"Schedule granted you first period is Literature and Kakashi's the teacher so he can help you find the classroom." She handed her the slip of paper with her classes on it. "If you get lost there are a couple of campus directories so you should be able to find your way around." She glanced at the clock and saw that it was 5 minutes till 7. "You guys better hurry and get to your first class." They hurried out the door and walked to a building across from the administration building, took an elevator three stories up and somehow made it the classroom on time.

"Wait here. I want to mess with my students a bit before I introduce you." Naru nodded and obediently stayed outside. Once Kakashi got inside she heard numerous loud voices yelling "You're late!" She chuckled softly. _I wonder what they're going to be like?_ _Will they be friendly or will they be like everyone back in Konoha? _She vaguely remembered her first day at Konoha High and everyone only acknowledged her as Kyuubi's little sister. "You guys I'm telling the truth!" Kakashi opened the door and motioned for Naru to walk in. She took a breath, held her head up, and walked into the room. It was like a lector hall with six seats across and about ten seats deep. Each row was higher than the one in front of it making it easy for the students to see what the teacher was teaching. At a quick glance there were probably 25 students in there, but the considering the size of the room another 25 could easily fit in it. "So like I was saying I was late today because I was helping a transfer student with her schedule. Everyone this is Naru Uzumaki, she's from Konoha and she's going to be joining us for the rest of the school year."

As Sasuke was sleeping soundly at the corner seat in the classroom with a book over his head he was shoved in the ribs by his best friend, Neji Hyuga. "Oi Sasuke wake up, we have a transfer student and she's a cute one." Sasuke grumbled something and peaked through an opening he made with his arm. He raised an eyebrow as he looked at her from head to toe. He tsked.

"I'll admit she has a hot body but I bet she's an airhead." Neji laughed.

"Just because she's hot doesn't mean that she's stupid."

"You want to bet on that?" He heard a tapping noise in front of the classroom.

"Excuse me boys, but since you're so interested in the new student maybe you'd like to be better acquainted with her. Neji scoot over a seat, Naru will sit between you two."

"What?" A loud scream of protest came from the boys but it was more loudly heard from the fan girls in the class. "That's not fair Kakashi-sensei! Why does she get to sit next to them?" a girl yelled.

"My classroom my rules, now no more arguing, Naru go have a seat." Naru nervously walked up the stairs as she felt a couple of girls burrowing glares into her back. She finally reached her seat and sat down. "Okay so for today's lesson we're going to talk about the Tale of Genji. Everyone take notes I'm going to quiz you guys on this at the end of the week. The Tale of Genji was written in the 11th century…" Sasuke had already zoned out when Kakashi said Tale of Genji, he had already read the novel a long time ago and he was getting bored listening to things he had already knew. He pulled paper and pencil and started writing a note. _'This is seriously boring tell me again why I didn't ditch 1__st__ period.' _He purposefully wrote in English so when he tossed the note over to Neji Naru wouldn't be able to understand it. '_Because if you did Itachi would have a fit when he comes back from his overseas match.' _Sasuke sighed. Itachi was in a martial arts tournament in South Korea and he wouldn't be back until next week. '_So what do you think about the new girl?'_ Neji wrote.

'_She seems okay but I hope she won't go fan girl on me like Sakura.'_

'_Haha that would make your year wouldn't it? Hey do you know who you're going to ask to the Homecoming Dance? It' next Friday, I already asked Tenten to go with me.'_

'_Ugh don't remind me Sakura has been bugging me nonstop for the last few weeks about it. I really don't want to take her.'_

'_Why don't you take hottie here? She seems cute and maybe she could out dance you on the dance floor.'_

'_She is pretty but highly doubt that and besides I don't even know her.'_

'_Well thank-you for the compliment and you know if you wanted to know something about me you could just ask.'_

'_Neji what the hell are you talking about?' _He slid the note over again and looked up and saw an amused Neji.

'_Like I said all you had to do was ask, my name is Naru Uzumaki and I can speak, read, and understand English __fluently__.' _Sasuke quickly read the note and turned a light shade of pink. He heard a small chuckle and looked at the girl sitting next to him. She looked even cuter when she smiled.

'_You just got had Sasuke :P You might as well use this chance to talk to her.' _Sasuke glared at the note his supposed best friend sent him.

'_So you speak English fluently?'_

'_Yup, I'm mixed so I learned both languages when I was young. How about you? Your grammar is pretty good but I can tell you're not mixed.'_

'_No I'm 100% Japanese but I've been learning it since I was young too. Today's your first day right? What's your schedule?'_ She handed him the slip of paper Tsunade had given her earlier.

7:00-8:00-1st Period: Japanese Literature Teacher: Kakashi, Hayate

8:10-9:10-2nd Period: AP Japanese History Teacher: Pein

9:10-9:25-Break

9:35-10:35-3rd Period: AP Chemistry Teacher: Deidara/Sasori

10:45-11:45-4th Period: AP Chemistry Teacher: Deidara/Sasori

11:55-12:55-5th Period: Calculus BC Teacher: Orochimaru

12:55-1:40 Lunch

1:50-2:50- 6th Period-Advanced English Teacher: Jiraiya

3:00-4:00 7th Period: Study Hall

'_We have a lot of classes together except for Chemistry, I'm taking Biology.'_

'_Is there a big difference?'_

'_Well you're more likely to survive in AP Biology; the teachers don't like to purposefully blow things up. I can't say much for Chemistry though '_

'_Haha, I'm sure I'll survive somehow'_

'_Neji is taking AP Chemistry too so I think he could take you to the classroom.'_

'_He's the guy sitting next to me right?'_

'_Yea, I was just wondering all of your classes are AP's aren't you afraid you can't keep up with the workload?'_

'_Nah, I'm sure I'll do fine.' _At that moment the bell rang and everyone hurriedly gathered their things to go to their next class. "I didn't get to introduce myself, I'm Neji Hyuga and best friend to this prick." He held out his hand and Naru shook it firmly.

"Naru Uzumaki currently seatmate to the prick." She teased.

"Haha very funny guys. I'll seeya Calculus Neji."

"See you." As Naru and Sasuke were about to leave the classroom she felt a tap on her shoulder.

"Naru meet me during your study hall in the 2nd gymnasium."

"Hai sensei." Without another word the two walked to their next class. "Don't you think the ten minute walking interval too long?"

"It's too short for some people; the campus is pretty big so everyone needs time to get to their classes."

"I see. So what sports or clubs are in?"

"I'm co-captain for the martial arts club."

"Oh that's interesting. Kakashi-sensei is the team's advisor right?"

"Yes and speaking of which he told you to meet him where we normally practice is there any particular reason why?" They stopped outside the classroom of their next class.

"You'll find out after school." The two walked into the classroom and Naru noticed that the classroom that was noticeably loud outside had gotten quiet very quickly.

"Did Sasuke-kun just walk a girl to class?" a girl whispered.

"OMG! He did! I can't believe this I can't wait for Sakura to find out." A red head said none too quietly.

"It seems like you're quiet famous around here."

"They're just surprised that I'm having a conversation with someone they don't know." Naru handed her schedule to Pein-sensei and explained that she was a new transfer student. He motioned her away and told her to take a seat. With a few minutes before the bell rang a bunch of girls started to swarm around where Naru was sitting.

"Who are you? And are you dating Sasuke-kun?" As they continued to ask questions another group of students stood next to Sasuke

"Sasuke I never knew you could talk to another girl without going crazy besides Hinata and Tenten so spill who is the lucky lady that you walked to class?" Suigetsu asked slyly as he glanced at the pretty girl being horded by a crowd of fan girls

"Her name is Naru Uzumaki and she's transfer student. Kakashi just happened to sit her next to me and I was helping her get to her next class."

"Dude she's pretty hot you should ask her to HC before someone else asks her." Kiba noted.

"I met her an hour ago and besides I'm not sure if she's going to be another Sakura." Sasuke's friends laughed out loud.

"You're right there mate, you better make sure before you ask her or else its going to cause another scene like last year's HC."

"Don't remind me about it." As soon as the bell rang everyone went back to their seats as they listened to an hour of Japanese history. The bell rang for brunch and Sasuke walked over to Naru's seat as she as about done with packing up her things.

"Hey it's brunch now right?"

"Yea I'm to buy a drink from the café on campus want to come with?"

"Sure." She smiled sweetly as they walked. "Is there only one café on campus?"

"No there's a lot actually but this one is the closest. There are also other different places to get food."

"Seriously? How rich is this school? You guys seem to have everything right here on campus."

"It's an elite school for rich kids mostly. It's basically for everyone to build up their social skills and to make connections while we're still young. Oh what do you want?" Naru scanned the menu.

"I'll have the passion tea please, no sugar."

"I'll have the Darjeeling Tea please."

"Coming right up."

Naru reached to get her wallet but she was stopped by Sasuke. "I got it don't worry about."

"It's fine and beside it's only a couple of dollars compared to your fancy tea." Sasuke raised an eyebrow.

"How'd you know that?"

"I know someone who likes to drink it; frankly it's a waste to spend so much money on a cup of leaves and water." Sasuke chuckled.

"You're right but I'm so used to drinking it I don't know what else to drink." He pulled out a credit card and handed it to the vendor. "I'll pay this time and you can recommend me a different tea the next time I come here." The vendor handed them their drinks.

"If you insist." As they were walking away Sasuke saw Neji and tried to call to him but he didn't hear him.

"Wait here I'm going to get Neji." Sasuke ran off leaving Naru by a bench near the café. _Hmm so far so good. I think I could get used to this school._ She happily sipped her tea while waiting for Sasuke to come back.

"Hey cutie I haven't seen you around here before what's your name?" She turned around and saw two rough looking guys.

"Do I know you?" _Great a bunch of idiots._

"Sugar why are you so cold? I'm sure you'll want to know me." He reached out his hand to touch her face but she smacked it away.

"Try to touch me again and see what happens."

"Ohhh I'm so scared of a little girl. Do you have any idea who my father is? If you're not nice to me I ask him to get you expelled."

"Oh I'm shaking in my sandals." She said mockingly.

"What you say?" He reached out to grab her again as she took a step back ready to strike.

"What do you think you're doing Mizuki?" Sasuke had suddenly arrived and had a death grip around his wrist. Neji was standing next to Naru.

"Sasuke-buchou I was umm just giving her directions she looked lost."

"Is that so?" He twisted the hand harder.

"It's true Sasuke-buchou Mizuki was just trying to be friendly." Sasuke let go of the hand.

"I see I guess she won't need directions anymore since I'm here right?" He had a look that practically said "Leave now or face my wrath."

"Yes buchou let's go!" The two ran off in another direction.

"They're on the martial arts team too?"

"Sadly yes. All they do is cause trouble but they're decent fighters once they get trained. Are you okay?" She laughed.

"I would have been fine but thanks for coming to my rescue."

"Are you sure about that? They may not be good fighters but they could have done something to you."

"Trust me I could have handled them. Is that the bell?" A chime was heard throughout the campus.

"Oh damn class is going to start in ten minutes. Neji can you walk with Naru to Chemistry you guys have it together."

"Sure no problem. Have fun in Biology." Sasuke waved good bye and headed in another direction for his next class. "So Naru how do you like it here so far?"

"It's interesting to say the least. Oh can I ask you something? When I was in Japanese Lit there were a lot of girls asking if I was dating Sasuke. Is he really that popular on campus?"

"Haha you could say that, he and his brother are pretty famous."

"Because they're the co-captains for the martial arts team?"

"That and because they're probably two of the richest students on campus. Every girl here is out to get them. I hope you're not like the rest of the fan girls."

"What do you mean by that?" They stopped walking.

"Here's the thing. Sasuke he doesn't like showing interest in girls because quite honestly they can be pretty annoying and clingy. Not only that he's rich so a lot of girls of their eyes on him."

"Are you saying that I'm a gold digger?" Neji could sense the amusement in her voice.

"I'm just saying Sasuke seems like he likes you and if you're just using him. I'm warning you now to not regret the consequences."

"I think I can understand what you're talking about and don't worry I'm not a gold digger, I'm just here for a second chance at life." The rest of the school day went by pretty normally. By normal it meant that there was only one explosive in the Chemistry classroom. By the time lunch rolled by a lot of the girls in school had heard about the new transfer student.

"Naru come on I want to introduce you to all my friends." As they walked around campus everyone was staring and pointing at them.

"I don't mean to be rude but are all the students here like this?"

"Most of them are but my friends aren't like that or at least most of them aren't like that." Sasuke opened the door to a classroom Naru was able to recognize a few people from her classes. "Guys this is Naru. Naru this is everyone."

"It's nice to meet you all." Tenten suddenly rushed up to her was staring at her from an uncomfortably close distance.

"Neji why didn't tell me she so cute?" Tenten hugged her tightly and pulled her away. "I'm Tenten Neji's girlfriend. You're so cute even without make-up on I wonder what it'd be like to dress you up."

"You're just flattering me Tenten-san." At that moment the door suddenly burst open. A pink-haired girl was in the doorway and behind her was an army of fan girls. _This can't be good. _Sasuke thought.

"You new girl!" Naru raised a brow.

"Do I know you?"

"You better know me! I'm the prettiest girl on campus and I'm also Sasuke-kun's girlfriend." _Oh great not again._

"I see, and what does that have to do with me?"

"You've been flirting with him all day! They all saw you!" The crowd behind her nodded in agreement.

"I have not been flirting with him. I was just accepting his generosity because I'm new here."

"Stop playing innocent! It's so obvious you want to steal him from me."

"Sakura that's enough, one I'm not your boyfriend I never have been and I never will be. Second Naru and I are friends and you have no right to determine whom I make friends with."

"Sasuke-kun! It's obvious that she's after you for your money. I love you! Why can't you return my feelings?" Fake tears started to brim in her eyes.

"Go away Sakura you're not welcome here."

"But Sasuke-kun I…"

"Sakura, I think I can speak for Sasuke when I say get your tiny ass and big forehead out of here!" Sakura ran out of the room crying and the rest of her followers quickly pursued her.

"Well, this has been an interesting first day." She laughed off the tension in the room. "Just out of curiosity does she do that every day or was today an exception?"

"It happens every day and it drives me mad."

"Why not get a girlfriend so get her to back off?" Everyone in the room except for Naru and Sasuke started to laugh. "Did I say something funny?"

"Naru it's like this. Whoever is Sasuke's girlfriend would have to be strong enough to fend for herself in this school that infested with fan girls. Not to mention she needs to be able to survive Sakura's wrath when she finds out."

"She doesn't look like she could fight unless she's on the martial arts team too?"

"Sadly yes, actually everyone in this room is on the team. She's nothing compared to the guys on our team but she's third next to me and Hinata."

"That's interesting. I'd like to see you guys spar later on."

"Come during study hall! The spars get really intense when Kakashi steps on the mat. You should see him and Itachi fight its crazy."

"I'd like to see that. Can someone tell me where my next class is I want to talk to the teacher."

"I'll go I have Jiraiya-sensei with you anyways."

"Actually I wanted to talk to him in private."

"I'll wait outside the door then." The two of them walked in silence and when they approached the classroom Naru walked in as Sasuke stood outside. _I wonder what they're talking about._ When the bell rang for the next period Sasuke went in the classroom and found Naru already sitting at a desk. "So what did you guys talk about?"

"Nothing really I just wanted to know what I've missed so far."

"I see." The rest of the period went on and when the bell finally rang Naru rushed to get her things together and left the room without saying good bye to Sasuke. _Damn every girl in this school is head over heels for me why is she different?_ As he sulked to the gym he went into the locker room to change into his white uniform. He stuffed his things into the locker and grabbed his black belt to tie around his waist. When he got to the 2nd gymnasium a match was already taking place. It was Sakura against one of the new girl members of the team. She was able to easily win the match in 4 minutes flat.

"Sasuke-kun! Did you see that? I won!"

"It's not much of a victory Sakura if your opponent was obviously weaker than you." Kakashi appeared out of nowhere and everyone bowed to him. "Starting today I'm going to have another person help me train you guys for your upcoming matches and she will also be joining the team." Naru suddenly walked onto the mat wearing a white uniform like everyone else but she had a black belt tightened around her petite waist like Sasuke.

"HER? You can't be serious sensei. I bet she can't even beat me let alone train everyone here."

"Let's put you theory to the test Sakura." Everyone around them was kind of shocked that they didn't know that Naru was a black belt. Still they got off the mat to watch the match. Sakura and Naru got in their positions.

"Handicap?"

"Don't worry sensei I'll only use half my strength I'll _try_ not to hurt her." Sakura's emphasis on try was easily noted.

"I think he was talking to me Sakura. I have weights on so it's okay."

"Very well." He put his hand between them. "Hajime!" With Kakashi's hand out of the way Sakura wasted no time in attacking. She threw a punch that was easily blocked and when she tried a leg sweep somehow Naru was able to jump up and hold onto her leg to stop her movements. She already had a punch in front of Sakura's face before she could react. "Winner Naru."

"How long did that last?" Tenten whispered.

"Not even 15 seconds."

"Anyone else want to have a spar with Naru? The team members look amongst themselves nervously.

"I want a match." Everyone on the team look towards their captain.

"100 bucks says the new girl is going to win in under a minute." Kiba whispered.

"I'll take that bet but I want to double it I think our captain can hold his own for two minutes." Suigetsu said.

"Thanks for the vote of confidence guys." Sasuke stepped onto the mat, bowed to his opponent and took his starting position.

"Hajime!" This time Naru attacked first, she sent a high kick to Sasuke which he managed to block as he held onto her leg to keep her from moving. He felt the hard weight on her ankle as he gripped her leg. _How heavy are these?_ To free herself she spun her body forcing Sasuke to let go of his grip. He rushed towards her and sent a punch to distract her while with his leg he swept her feet. Even though she was about to fall on the floor, with one hand she did a back flip to regain her stance. By the time she was on her feet Sasuke was in front of her again but she was already prepared to strike back. She leaned to the side to avoid his attack and half flipped her body to pin his body to the floor. As Sasuke turned his body around his obsidian eyes met azure ones.

"Two minutes flat, pay up Kiba." Kiba grumbled something and reached in his pocket and handed the two Franklins to Suigetsu. As Sasuke was still on the floor he couldn't help but stare into the deep whirlpools as they mesmerized him. Kakashi coughed loudly.

"You can get off him now Naru." She broke eye contact and stood up as she lent a hand to Sasuke.

"I told you I could take of myself didn't I?" She had a sly smile on her face as she helped him up.

"Well you could have mentioned that you're a black belt." She shrugged her shoulders.

"I don't like to brag."

"Sasuke go set up the practice matches I need to talk to Naru." Reluctantly Sasuke walked away and started to instruct everyone to practice. "You've improved since the last time I saw you. Has Kyuubi gotten better too?"

"Yea Dad has been training him for a while so he's progressed too."

"But you could still beat him right?" Naru laughed slightly.

"When I get serious yes."

"I wonder what would happen if I had a match against you."

"I would love a match but I would hate to embarrass you in front of your team."

"Haha you're right maybe another time. Are you sure you won't reconsider participating in the matches? After all you would be able to win against everyone."

"I could but I don't want to fight anymore, especially not against any on Kyuubi's team."

"They still think that you're a white belt don't they?"

"Well it would look bad if the captain's younger sister could beat him and father wants Kyuubi to be the captain."

"I see." The two began to observe the matches. "Well go help them however you'd like just make sure not to kill them with you intensive training."

"I promise I won't." She walked off to a sparring match near her and began to educate the fighters with the proper techniques. _It's a shame that she had to hide her talent. She could have easily been made captain if she wasn't held back by her family._ The rest of the practice went by relatively quickly and when it was six in the evening Kakashi excused everyone to go home. Naru left with Kakashi and Sasuke left with Neji.

"No offense Sasuke but you have to admit she owned you on the mat today."

"Shut it Neji." The two walked to the parking lot and Sasuke got in his red Ferrari. Neji's charcoal Porsche was parked next to it.

"You know you like her just admit it." Sasuke turned on the engine and it roared to life.

"I don't think so." Sasuke drove out of the parking lot and headed home_. I swear he's so stubborn, just because he got his ass kicked doesn't mean he can't like her._ Neji sighed and got in his car and drove home. This was going to be a very interesting year.

* * *

><p>Reviews? :D So Naru can totally kick everyone's asses and she kind of hurt Sasuke's guy pride. Just a little :P. Itachi's a senior and he'll show up later on in the story. So review please and I'll update as soon as possible :].<p> 


	3. The Dance

I know it has been a long long long time and I'm sorry for leaving this story unfinished but I had some tragic events occur in my life. My dad died from lung cancer and my 5 month old niece died from a genetic defect. I know it's an excuse but I hope you guys can understand what I've had to go through.

Moving forward to the long awaited chapter 3! I forgot how playful of a writer I was. Perhaps with the years passing I've grown more cynical and less prone in believing in happy endings and things turning out okay. Nonetheless I will try very hard to maintain the tone of this story but it the tone seems darker at times it's just my new personality coming out so I apologize.

* * *

><p>It was far too early for the sun to be peaking from the mountains and dispersing it's golden rays throughout the country. The birds were still snuggled up in their nest with their heads burrowed deep into their feathers to extract the maximum amount of warmth they could provide. While most of the city was still in a deep slumber one girl was already up and ready to start her day. She began her morning run at a chilly 5AM morning. She laced up her shoes, zipped up her sweater and tucked her head inside the hood of her sweater. It seem a bit odd running again after a brief break from her usual morning routine but it felt nice feeling the morning dew evaporate on her tan skin as she briskly jogged through the streets. Alhough she was unfamiliar with the neighborhood surely she could find her way back if she goes in one direction and go back in the other right? Wrong. She ran in the opposite direction that she came from but she couldn't find Kakashi's house. <em>Maybe I ran past it?<em> She turned around again and tried to look for Kakashi's house but still to no avail. For the next 15 minutes she continuously ran up and down 10 blocks in an attempt to find the house but it was nowhere to be seen._ I'm not lost, I'm not lost, okay I'm completely lost!_ Her eyes were so focused on the houses that when she ran into something it came as a complete shock to her. Her butt broke her fall but it would most likely turn into a bruise by tomorrow morning. Suddenly she realized that she had ran into someone."I'm so sorry are you alright?" She went over to help the person up and almost immediately recognized him. "Sasuke?"

He was still busy rubbing his arm that had broken his fall.

"Do you not look where you're running? Geez you could hurt someone."

"I'm really sorry." She reached out her hand and helped him up. "I was trying to look for Kakashi's house. I went for a run but I don't know the neighborhood that well and I might have gotten slightly lost." Sasuke raised an eyebrow.

"Slightly? You know we're standing right in front of his house right?" She turned to look at the house and sure enough it was Kakashi's house. Her face turned into a bright red tomato from her embarrassment.

"Well the houses look the same when you're running." She tried to find some justification for her lack directional sense. Sasuke couldn't contain himself and burst out laughing.

"Oh Kami I haven't had a laugh like that in a while. I guess Miss Perfect isn't so perfect."

"I never said I was perfect."

"I know, I know. Well I guess you can't be good at everything."

"But I'm not that good at a lot of things."

"Let's see you're good in martials arts, school, and looks I'm pretty sure that counts as a lot of things." _Shit did I just say that outloud?_ Her face turned into an even deeper shade of red if that was even possible. "Anyways I have to get back home to get ready for school in time. Are you sure you don't need me to walk you to the door so you don't get lost again?"

"I think I can walk 10 steps without getting lost." She started to walk towards the house before turning around. "Thanks for helping me out Sasuke I owe you one."

"No problem I think I just got my pride back." He could hear Neji's voice nagging him. _Now would be a good time to ask._ "Hey Naru what are you doing Friday night?"

"Friday? Probably just staying in why?"

"Well the Homecoming Dance is this Friday and I need a date that I won't be tempted to kill at the end of the night." She chuckled lightly.

"Let me guess Sakura?"

"Worst night of my life don't remind me about."

"What makes you think you won't be tempted to kill me?"

"I'd be too afraid of getting killed by you and besides I like being around you." _What the hell is your mouth saying Sasuke think before you talk!_

"I'd love to go with you, but I don't have a dress." _That means yes right?_

"I'll take you shopping after classes are over. I need to rent a tuxedo anyways."

"You got yourself a date then." She smiled brightly before waving bye and entering the house. _Can't wait._

The hands on the clock rolled by before the small hand settled on the number 3. Class was over and the entire parking lot flooded with students trying to get out of school and drivers looking for their bosses. Sasuke and Naru were walking together towards Sasuke's car before being stopped by a girl with hair tightly rolled into two tight buns. "So... where are you guys headed together huh?" Tenten was grinning from ear to ear and Sasuke resisted smacking his forehead.

"Just the mall Tenten mind your business."

"The mall huh? Are you guys going on a date?" Suddenly the rowdy parking lot turned deadly silent. Everyone was listening in. _Crap this isn't good._

"I need to go dress shopping Tenten for the Homecoming Dance."

"Dress shopping? Can I come I'd love to help you pick out a dress I'll bring Neji too!" Sasuke rolled his eyes.

"Okay you can come let's just go now. Before the girls realize where we're going." He said the last sentence in a whisper.

"Yays! Let me find Neji." Somehow within seconds she was able to pinpoint him in a crowd of students and the four were on their way to the Sound World Class Shopping Mall.

"Sorry this isn't the biggest mall but it has nicer dresses than the other malls around here."

"This isn't big?" The mall was simply six stories high taking up a good 20 filled blocks with 627 stores inside.

"You should see the other malls they're bigger but not necessarily better. We should totally go shopping there next time though."

"Come on Tenten we need to get moving. There's a lot of stores to look through."

"Don't worry your little head off Sasuke. I'll help Naru with her dress while you guys can get your tuxedos."

"We can help you find the dress." Neji suggested. Tenten's smile disappeared.

"We're not going through this again Neji we're not getting hot pink dresses." She grabbed Naru's arm and started to enter the mall. "Meet you guys at that fountain in 3 hours! And Sasuke don't let Neji get a blue powdered ruffled tuxedo I'd hate to hurt the both of you!" With that she dragged Naru into the mall.

"What's wrong with a powdered blue tuxedo?"

"Everything. I'm surprised a fashionista like Tenten hasn't tried to kill you yet."

"Well she does help me pick out my clothes in the morning."

"Oh really?" Sasuke smiled slyly as he rest an arm on his best friend's shoulder. "What's she doing there in the morning?" Neji blushed before shrugging his arm off.

"L-let's just go get the tuxedos." While the guys were at one end of the mall getting fitted for their tuxedos at the other end Tenten was tearing up stores looking for the perfect dress that would suit Naru.

"Tenten this is fine." She held up a simple white dress with a lace bodice.

"Nope. It has to be perfect." She threw dresses to and fro before happily settling on a dress that would compliment Naru perfectly. "Hazzah we found it! I can't wait until Sasuke sees you in this." Happy with her find the two finally headed towards the center of the mall where a 30 foot fountain was erected. The two guys were already there holding long bags which contained their tuxedos.

"So how did it go?"

"Amazing. I found the perfect dress for her."

"Can we see it?" Naru was about to show them the dress but Tenten immediately stopped her.

"You'll have to wait until Saturday to see you guys. Just wait until I do her hair and get her all dolled up. She'll look even more radiant."

Friday~

Starting at 3PM Naru arrived at Tenten's mansion where she wasted no time to start doing hair, makeup, and nails for Naru while doing her own hair and makeup in between while waiting for the nails to dry and hair to cool down from the heat curlers. At 6:45 their dates had already arrived and were waiting at the base of the staircase.

"Babe are you ready?"

"We're heading down now Neji." Tenten walked down the stairs first in an elegant light pink chi pao with a long slit on the right side of her leg. Her hair wasn't in the usual bun like style but it was still up in a curled updo. Neji smiled lovingly at his date as he placed a pink orchid corsage on her hand, customly grown of course just for the occasion.

"Where's Naru?"

"Don't worry lover boy she's coming down now." Sasuke looked up to the top of the stairs was taken aback by how beautiful his date was. She was wearing a strapless sapphire blue satin dress with an angled high-low cut. There was a diamond embellishment on the side of the waist. She had silver smokey eyes and a natural light pink lipstick on. Unlike Tenten her hair was down but still curled with a flower adornment pinning back her hair so that it stayed on the right side of her face. She wore silver heels which added height to her already tall stature but she was still shorter than Sasuke.

"So how do I look?" She spun around for him to see the whole ensemble.

"Perfect." He helped her put on the corsage with an assortment of blue roses and white orchids. He extended his arm for her to hold as they all walked outside where the limo was parked in the driveway.

When they arrived at the hotel everyone else in their group was already there. Hinata was wearing a short white bubble dress with a decorated bodice, the guys were all in black tuxedos with different vests and ties to match their dates. With the arrival of the last four members the entire group entered the hotel where dance was being held at. The room was dark but it was barely illuminated by lights flashing in small circles around the room. There were already people on the dance floor swaying slightly with their dates to Colbie Caillat's Fallin For You played. "So Miss Perfect can you dance?" He held out his hand.

"As a matter of fact I can." The two walked onto the dance floor and began to slowly move to the rhythm of the song. Naru had her hands around Sasuke's neck as Sasuke's arms rested around her waist. Her eyes were sucked in the pitch dark eyes she could barely see in the dimly lit room but she could make them out._ What am I doing I'm not falling for him am I? Her eyes are really mesmerizing. 'Oh I'm falling for you.'_ The slow song ended and quickly transitioned to a fast tempo heavy bass song. Naru let out a laugh as she recognized the beat. "Let me show you how I dance."_ 'Shawty had them Apple Bottom jeans'_ she moved away from Sasuke towards the center of the dance floor that was more clear. She started to sway her hips seductively to the flow of the beat. _'jeans Boots with the fur, with the fur The whole club was lookin' at her She hit the flo', she hit the flo Next thing you know Shawty got low'_ she bent her legs while continuously swaying her hips as she got _'low low low, low low low low'_ to the ground. With the last low she hit the ground with her hands and sprung back up again and gestured towards Sasuke to join her. He moved to be behind her as she placed his hands on her waist as they grinded their bodies together with the beat of the music.

"I'll admit it" he spoke in her ear so she could hear him over the loud music "you can dance." She turned her head and smirked at him. While the two were thrown into the heavy loud music neither noticed trouble approaching.

"Get off of him bitch he's mine!" Sakura came out of nowhere and stood in front of the dancing pair. Suddenly the music stopped. Everyone surrounded the fight that was sure to break out.

"Sakura when will you get this through your fat forehead? I'm not yours." Sakura looked like she was about to break out in tears.

"What the hell did you do to brainwash my Sasuke-kun?"

"Kick her ass Naru!" She could hear Tenten's voice from the crowd.

"He's not your Sasuke-kun, if he was then he would've asked you to this dance but he asked me. So back off. Unless you want me to kick your ass again." Sakura started to fume as steam was escaping from her head. A couple of fan girls from the crowd had to pull Sakura away for the rest of the dance to continue. After the scene was over a teacher stood in front of the crowd with an envelope in hand.

"Well now that we have everyone's attention it's time to announce this year's prince and princess for the Juniors. Drum roll please." A couple of guys hit their stomachs to make the dramatic sound. Prince Neji and Princess Tenten! Please come up and receive your crowns. The crowd erupted into a cheer. As Neji and Tenten were crowned royalty. "DJ please play a song for their first dance as prince and princess."_ 'There is something that I see. In the way you look at me._ Neji gestured for the other couples to join_ 'There's a smile. There's a truth in your eyes.'_ Naru rested her head on Sasuke's chest as they danced._ 'But an unexpected way. On this unexpected day. Could it mean this is where I belong. It is you I have loved. It is you I have loved all along.'_ Naru lifted her head and smiled as the song ended. Sasuke lowered his head and enclosed the distance between their lips. She leaned forward and deepened the kiss. _This isn't a dream is it?_ The lights suddenly came on as the pair ended their kiss.

"That was the last dance of the night thank-you everyone for coming out tonight drive home safe."

* * *

><p>Progress in relationships are much more interesting than beating around the bush and trying to figure out if boygirl likes you and there's that anxiety and bleh. Sometimes it's just easier to just skip to the sex but it doesn't make a cute story . I might be a cynic but I'm still a sucker for cutesy romantic moments. Hope you guys enjoyed the chapter :). Reviews and constructive criticism will be greatly appreciated 3

Songs Used:

Fallin' For You by Colbie Callait

Low by Flo Rida Ft. T-Pain (I love this song! It's so old school but it's so fun to dance to ^-^)

It is you by Dana Gloria (from Shrek :D)


End file.
